


Undercut

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Kageyama needs all the help he can get, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Only Hinata could get a haircut by accident.





	Undercut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wickedcherub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedcherub/gifts).



> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 1.

"An accident?!" Kageyama demands. "How can you get a haircut by accident?"

"Not like I tripped and fell on some clippers!" Hinata snaps back, hands cradling the back of his head protectively. "Natsu wanted to play barber! I didn't know she had the real desk scissors!"

"Oh my god," Yamaguchi mumbles behind the hands clasped over his mouth to try and hide his grin. He's failing at it; Tsukishima isn't even trying.

"And then Mom said we'd better just take the whole bottom off and got out the clippers and…" Hinata trails off, heaving a sigh. He flexes his fingers like he's trying to tug at his hair, but against the base of his neck there's literally nothing he can get a grip on. Even the mussed bits on top look limper than usual, as if mourning their lost comrades. "It feels so WEIRD. Air is TOUCHING ME like WHOOSH all the TIME."

"I think it suits you!" Yachi announces, making Hinata wrinkle his forehead. "Undercuts are trendy for athletes! And you'll be so much cooler this summer!"

"I…guess…" Hinata squinted, the gears of his brain obviously working on that.

"Plus it feels funny." Yachi darted a hand out, too quick for Hinata to block, and rubbed the shaved part of the undercut, making Hinata squeak loudly.

"Don't! It tickles!" he protested, but that only made Yachi laugh.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima exchanged a silent look before Tsukishima hooked his elbows under Hinata's armpits, pinning him, while Yamaguchi rubbed the back of Hinata's head vigorously enough that if he'd have been a balloon they could have stuck him on the ceiling.

"Nooooooooooo," Hinata whined, squirming but to no avail.

"It's for good luck, good luck!" Yamaguchi insisted. He glanced over his shoulder where Kageyama was still staring, wordless. "C'mon, get in on this, I know you want to."

"He definitely wants to," Yachi said slyly. She grabbed Kageyama's wrist and shoved his hand against Hinata's neck so that his palm was flat against the back of his neck. Kageyama sputtered and Hinata shrieked and squirmed, before Kageyama managed to yank his hand back. Yachi still seemed satisfied. She told Hinata, "You should keep it."

Kageyama rubbed his palm against his practice shorts, but he could still feel the soft, warm hairs against his palm. Even when he changed, even when he fisted his hand in his pocket, even when he was supposed to be paying attention to math, he could still feel Hinata's hair dragging over his palm, the heat of his skin underneath.

It was still happening during afternoon practice, when Hinata was in the vanguard and Kageyama was in the back line. His eyes kept drifting back to that pale skin, newly revealed, as if all that rubbing really had magnetized Hinata's head, but to Kageyama's eyeballs somehow.

"See, I told you it'd be good luck," he heard Yamaguchi hiss to Tsukishima, and Kageyama was opening his mouth to tell them to shut up when the serve smacked him clean in the face.


End file.
